Call to Arms
by RobinXZatanna
Summary: because Green Lanterns know how to get things done. We sure as heck can handle an alien invasion. *Title Subject to Change*
1. Goodbye Oa, Hello Earth!

**Fastest Update I've done like ever, If I do say so myself. I'd like to give a big shoutout to all the reviewers last chapter! **

**Hope you all enjoy this one and there will be an action-fight scene stuff in the next one, so stay tuned! And don't worry, Antarhi's real personality will shine through next chapter.  
**

**-Note- Kilowog, Laira, Guy Gardner, and the Star Sapphires are all real DC characters. Quite interesting ones at that, too. I'd suggest checking them out :)  
**

**On to the story!  
**

Three bright green lights rocketed through the sky at amazing speeds. To one

observing from the ground, all you could see were several blinding green blurs.

The lights were soon flying over a body of water, one light speeding quite close and

switching its position from outer left to in the middle of the large two lights, where it

seemed to be latching on to the two for support as they continued over the sparkling blue

ocean.

As soon as the ocean was behind them, however, the smallest light returned to it previous

position on the left as they seemed to fly incredibly faster.

These were not simply lights however, they were three Green Lanterns coming back to Earth

from Oa, heading to Mount Justice to be exact.

Hal Jordan made up the right of the small line they were travelling in, with Kyle Rayner

in the middle. On the far left a pale faced girl flew beside them. Her hair was a

platinum blonde and the ends seemed to be like they had been dipped green ink or perhaps

paint. It was tied together in a messy ponytail, with a spiky light green holder. She

wore a long sleeved green shirt with dark black lines that ran the extent of her arms,

the shirt went to about her midsection and sported the Green Lantern symbol. Her pants

hugged her waist tightly and were the same color as he shirt. They came down past her

light green boots that cut to a triangle shape at her knee and went down from there,

actually being flat-foots and not heels.

Her arms were outstretched in front of her as she flew alongside them. A playful smirk

found its way to her face as she flew ahead slightly, fell back, and flew ahead again.

"Atarhi! Get your butt back here." Hal Jordan shouted to the teenager. She sighed half-heartedly and returned to them.

Kyle shook his head. "Just because you insist on getting there at warp speed, doesn't mean that'll get you back to Oa any faster."

She frowned. "I'm still not sure why I had to come down here in the first place. Didn't

you just say one of their team members got killed? They're going to hate me. I know it."

Kyle reached out and patted her shoulder sympathetically. "Well, she wasn't exactly a

member of the team...plus you're not joining the team anyway, you're just...uh...subbing?"

Hal looked to Kyle. "Still, she was a member of Young Justice at one point, they might be

a little leery of her."

Kyle shot back a slightly aggravated look. "Not helping."

Atarhi sighed and smiled. "No fighting you two, come on now. And if it makes you feel any

better, I'll try to work with them. Besides, the sooner I help them and the League returns, the sooner I can get back to my squad on Oa."

Hal smirked. "Your squad?"

She made an annoyed facial expression. "Yes, my squad! You were having me train the newest recruits and I

consider them my squad, thank you very much."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Is this the same squad where you made three grown men cry and ended up sending the other two to the infirmary?"

Hal sniggered. "Oh yeah, I heard about that. Apparently Kilowog was proud, but was making them cry really necessary?"

She scoffed. "I suppose not, but we were really making progress, besides I'd still rather be up on Oa continuing their training than acting as some sub on a team full of hormonal, brightly colored teenagers." She looked to her side with a pouty face.

Hal face-palmed while Kyle just blew some air annoyingly out of his nose.

"You do realize you're only 15, right? You are a hormonal teenager as well, as much as everyone believes you're a freaking drill sargent. Not to mention, you have seen your outfit, right?" He raised an eyebrow.

She sighed. "Alright, fine. But I still stand by my arguement, I would probably perform my duties as a Green Lantern better on Oa and out in space than on a team down here on Earth"

Kyle scoffed. "Geez kid, you're worse than the guardians. Lighten up a little. When's the last time you interacted with someone you're own age?"

She bit her lip. "Er...I um...when Chase came to visit me..."

Hal gave her an odd look. "The blue lantern? That was months ago!"

She dropped her height down slightly in the air. They could tell she was slightly annoyed and Hal flew over to nudge her shoulder. "Hey, alright I get it, you'd rather be up on Oa with Laira, Kilowog, and Guy. I get that...but they need help down here and you have the capabilities to do it."

Kyle smiled at her. "All we're asking is that you give it a chance, ok? Believe me, you'll be back to Oa before you can blink."

She wrapped an arm around both their shoulders as they continued to fly. "Alright fine. I'll be nice."

* * *

"Now what did we discuss Atarhi?" All three figures has just exited the zeta beam and were heading for the main room.

"I have to be nice and make a good first impression, no beating anyone up, bringing up the Star Sapphire incident, not to use anything Guy Gardner has taught me or discussed with me, and or/ keep all levels of profanity very low since there are young members on the team. Does that sum it up enough for you?" She looked up at them with a smirk.

Kyle shrugged. "I'd say so."

Atarhi folded her arms over one another as she was greeted by the sight of the team and Nightwing standing to meet her.

She walked in front of Hal and Kyle and stomped up to meet Nightwing. She did a mock courtesy and gave him a hand shake with an endearing smile.

"Nightwing I presume? It's an honor to meet you."

He returned the smile and the handshake. "Glad you all could make it all the way from Oa." He gestured to Atarhi and led her forward to greet the team.

They all stood in a row, their expressions basically blank, not two weeks ago, Artemis had been "killed."

Nightwing's expression was unreadable as he introduced her to the group.

"Everyone, this is Atarhi. She'll be helping us out here for awhile."

She waved sheepishly and smiled, it was short lived however as most of the team members shrugged or folded their arms, giving her less than welcoming looks.

She looked down and saw Beast Boy directly in front of her, staring her down.

She backed up slightly. "So you're a Green Lantern, huh?"

She nodded, unsure of what to do next.

He smiled slightly. "Nice. Somebody else that's green."

She grinned and grabbed him into a hug, successfully lifting both his feet off the ground as she pressed the shocked kid up against her.

"Aren't you the cutest thing ever? And you're green! That's my favorite color too!"

"...Can't...Breathe..."

He eyes widened and she set him down immediately. "Oh god, I'm sorry...I just...um...sorry...I just...I'm reeallly nervous..."

He nodded. "Noted." before stepping back into the group.

* * *

Nightwing leaned up against the wall with Hal and Kyle as they watched the introduction.

Nightwing looked at them suddenly. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around this...but she's the "drill sargent?"

They both nodded in unison.

Nightwing shook his head. "I don't see how, she was very polite and she almost killed Beastboy with a hug, how exactly does she come off as mean again?"

Hal rolled his tongue over his teeth. "Well, she typically pulls the "nice" card when shemeets new people. That's how she feels things out, test the environment, if you want to call it that."

Kyle cut in. "Once she's figured out a bit, her real personality shows through."

Nightwing tilted his head. "And that would be...?"

Hal and Kyle grimaced. "Well...let's see, she's a severe tomboy, incredibly headstrong, violent, and she well...picked up some nasty habits from Guy Gardner too...plus we can't allow her near any of the Star Sapphires."

Nightwing raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

Kyle scratched his head. "Well, she got into an argument with the head Sapphire... it started with the Sapphire's complaining how masculine she was and how Atarhi believed love was a waste of time and stuff like that..."

Hal raised a finger. "And it ended with Atarhi drop-kicking her in the face...several times..."

Nightwing's mouth formed an "O".

"But all issues aside, we really think she could help the team out."

He nodded. "I hope so."

* * *

Atarhi continued to stare awkwardly at the team. She saw an opening when Blue Beetle started grumbling to himself.

She pointed to him and smiled. "That's...uh some nice armor you got there! heh..."

He nodded. "Thank you..."

She walked down to Batgirl and held out her hand to shake. "I've heard a lot about the "Bat-Family" you are all quite amazing, if I do say so myself..."

Batgirl returned the gesture and patted her shoulder. "Thank you, I've heard the Lanterns are quite powerful as well."

Bumble-Bee was next and her and Atarhi complimented each other on how nice the latter kept their hair so shiny and pretty.

She finally came over to Robin who stared at her dismissively.

Her eyes lightened up slightly and her ring pulsed, glowing slightly more than it had been previously. She placed her hands behind her back and nodded to him.

"Nice ca-" She noticed how the underside was a bright canary yellow and backed up slightly.

Green Lanterns and yellow did not mix.

He backed up in return, realizing how uncomfortable the color made her.

She looked back to Nightwing who had pried himself away from the other lanterns.

"Uh-didn't you guys have a couple more members?...I mean...I-"

Nightwing nodded. "Well, Superboy and Miss Martian aren't exactly feeling "well" and Wondergirl is off on Themyscra.

She played with her fingernail for a moment before sighing. "I see...so I'll meet them later, I guess?"

Nightwing smiled. "I would think so."

She turned slightly and stared at the floor. What she wouldn't give to be up on Oa training new recruits, being patted on the back for a job well done by Kilowog, and drinking root beer with Guy.

Suddenly an alert sounded throughout the whole cave.

She looked up suddenly and took a fighting stance out of habit.

Nightwing ran to the computer and began typing furiously while the other team mates looked at him expectantly. She looked to Kyle and Hal who gave her enthusiastic smiles.

He looked up suddenly and turned to the team.

"Beta squad."

Robin and Blue Beetle looked up quickly, attention fixated on the senior member.

Atarhi looked up slightly but quickly turned her attention back to her ring that was blinking steadily as she ran a finger over it.

"We've gotten an alert that Poison Ivy got out of Arkham _again_. She's brainwashed all the Gotham Cops on site except for Commissioner Gordon."

Robin and Blue Beetle immediately nodded and headed over to him.

Without making eye-contact Robin looked to Nightwing and mumbled under his breath.

"Not that we couldn't handle it...but we're missing Lagoon Boy for our squad...and..."

He patted his little brother on the shoulder. "Got it covered."

"Atarhi!"

She looked up at the sound of her name and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"Suit up. You're going with."

She gulped. "Already? I mean...I...uh...sure!"

She immediately rose off the ground and started to fly before Nightwing grabbed her arm.

He gave her a look.

"You guys are taking the Bio-Ship."

She bit her lip with embarrassment. "Riiiight...sorry..."

He let go of her and nodded to the three. "Good Luck."

Robin and Blue Beetle ran off to the hangar and she followed behind them dejectedly.

She looked back and mouthed "Help Me" to Hal and Kyle who just smiled and waved as she went out of sight.

The rest of the team had gone back to their quarters or left for the night and Nightwing headed over to the two lanterns.

Kyle looked at Nightwing with some concern. "You really sure about letting her out with a team already?"

Nightwing folded his arms. "I wouldn't see why not, she worked with others on Oa, right?

I think she can handle it, besides Blue Beetle and Robin are quite capable of showing her the ropes."

Hal chimed in. "Yeah...but she can be, how can I put this? Extreme?"

Nightwing chuckled. "She'll be fine, you two just need to stop worrying, what's the worst that could happen?"

They both grimaced. This kid had been wrong before...

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW~ :D  
**


	2. I'm Gamma Squad?

**Ok, a new chapter! Yay! Anyway, I normally don't do this but please people, if you could review. I honestly really want constructive criticism on this character. I have this sinking feeling that things could go South and we could be in Mary Sue territory..I DO NOT want that to happen. So if you would please take the time to review, tell me what you like, what you don't like, what I need to work on...etc...I would really appreciate it. Heck, I'll even take flames if they're well-rounded. I've got plenty of fire extinguishers. ;)**

**On to the story! **

* * *

The Bio-Ship landed gracefully on one of Gotham City's rooftops. The three teens soundlessly exited. Robin pressed the R on his chest and a grid of the city appeared. Blue Beetle looked at it closely as Robin began going over the schematics of how they would organize the rescue. Atarhi was a little more than distracted with the twinkling lights of the city. They were a variety of colors and gave a nice hue to the normally dark and dank city.

'_Kinda like home.' _She thought.

"Ahem. Atarhi?"

She blinked a few times before spinning on her heel to face both boys. "Sorry, must have zoned out for a moment there..."

They both looked at her a minute before returning to the map layout. She bit the side of her lip before walking at a fast pace over, fearing she was missing important briefing.

Robin looked at her a moment before returning his attention to the screen.  
He pointed to a small red dot that was blinking.  
"Poison Ivy and the Gotham Police officers are holding Commissioner Gordon captive here."

He tapped another another dot on the screen and it changed to a picture of the Gotham criminal. "She's boarded herself up in a nursery, so it's going to be more difficult..obviously.."

He stopped. "Oh, I forgot..."

"Atarhi." He addressed her quickly.

She raised her head. "Yep?"

"With Poison Ivy, you need to be careful, she can have full control over-"

She raised her arm slightly. "I know what she can do...well, mostly."

Blue Beetle tilted his head. "You do?"

She shrugged. "Sorta...Hal is a member of the League...so when Batman would give them reports on criminals and stuff..he'd let me read the gist of them when he was done. I'm not sure if he was supposed to...but they were definitely informative..."

Robin blinked and nodded. "Well..I guess we don't have to waste time with an explanation of her powers then."

He looked to both of them. "We're going to have to neutralize the cops and take care of Ivy."

Blue Beetle nodded. He made a pained expression before "talking to himself."

"I said no! Robin's gonna have a plan, we don't need your help!"

They both stared at him a moment before lingering back to the task at hand.

Atarhi furrowed her brow. She hesitated before pointing to a square on the map, most likely referring to a building. "If you don't mind the suggestion, we could try a silent takedown from here?"  
She ran her finger over to where a few green dots were blinking, representing the cops.

"I'm assuming the cops will have to be knocked out so they can later be cured? If that's the case, I can make a few energy twins to spring in and subdue the cops while you two go in from the left flank after Ivy, a few freeze grenades and some plasma blasts should take care of any plants she's taken control of, right?"

They stared at her a moment. Robin raised his eyebrows and Blue Beetle blinked a few times in shock.

She took a step back and rubbed her neck sheepishly. "Part of being the "drill sargent" up on Oa had me laying out attack strategies."

Robin managed a small smile. "That just might work."

Blue Beetle raised an arm. "What's an "energy twin?"

The scarab's voice echoed in his head. "_Energy Twin. Specifically utilized by Green Lanterns. Copies of oneself completely constructed of the Lantern's light energy." _

Atarhi began to speak before Jaime waved her off. "I uh...nevermind."

She bit her nail. "Ok then.."

Robin tapped the "R" on his costume again and stood.

"Alright Gamma, let's go."

* * *

Atarhi ducked behind a dumpster as she watched Blue Beetle carry Robin up to the rooftop of the building they had discussed earlier.

She positioned her ring in front of her and six copies of herself completely made of energy appeared in front of her. She slid out from her hiding spot behind the dumpster and the copies followed her every move.

She used her ring again to form a pair of binoculars and looked out to where Poison Ivy was visible. She was positioned in front of the nursery doors and seated on some thick vines. Six policemen were carrying bags of fertilizer to and fro. Upon closer inspection, Commissioner Gordon was out cold in a cage formed with giant tree stumps.

Atarhi and her copies jogged quietly across the damp parking lot to the cops that were aways off from Ivy. She looked to her left and noticed Blue Beetle and Robin making their way to the psychotic plant lady.

Easing herself forward, her and the clones stormed the policemen.

"Hey boys! Can I play too?"

They noticed her immediately and pulled their guns, firing without warning. She formed a shield and the clones ran behind it as they made their way forward. The copy farthest to her left lunged at one cop but was stopped when a bullet made its way through it's forehead. It dissipated into the air immediately.  
She formed a lasso with her ring while holding the shield up to protect her and the rest of the copies from the hailing gunfire. Swinging the rope from behind the shield, it latched on to one of the man's gun barrels, successfully ripping it from his hand and whacking another from someone's hand as they both careened uselessly to the ground.

The two now weaponless men ran forward at Atarhi, one energy twin did a somersault over the shield and grabbed both men's heads, hitting them together before they slumped to the ground unconscious. No sooner did the copy land was it shot multiple times before it dissipated like the other.

The remaining four mind controlled men continued with their gunfire. She took a breath and formed a mallet with her free hand knocking three of them into a wall where they instantaneously crumbled on top of one another.

She let down her shield and dodged the hail of bullets by the final man as she ran at him, aiming a punch at his abdomen and bringing his forehead to her kneecap before letting him fall to the ground.

She released her concentration on the copies, watching as they dematerialized into nothing.

Dragging the limp forms of the unconscious police officers in a group; she made sure they were all securely tied up before flying off to assist the Commissioner.

Upon reaching the "cage" she formed a chainsaw with her ring and cut through the bark as gently as she could.

The downed Gothamite had come to and stood up shakily to greet his savior.

He stared at her with a puzzled expression. "A Green Lantern? Haven't seen any of you around here before."

She dug her shoe nervously into the ground.

He smiled at her, noticing her shift in demeanor.

"I owe you one. Thank you...?"

She shook his hand and nodded in acknowledgment. "Atarhi."

Before another word could be said, a vine found it's way around her leg and yanked her up quickly enough that everything blurred around her.

Hung upside down she was met face to face with Ivy.

The redhead smiled. "Looks like we've got some new meat around here."

Atarhi scowled at the woman before looking around for her newfound teammates.

Blue Beetles arms were pressed around his sides as the Scarab made an effort to form some sort of weapon to get them out of this predicament.

Robin was to her right, a vine snaking it's way tightly around his neck as he clawed at it with a hand and a birdaraang from his belt.

Two more vines found their way around her arms tightly, when she took notice of her ring blinking quickly and lighting up slightly.

"_Oh shit."_

When you're a Green Lantern, it's a good idea to charge your ring on a regular basis.

* * *

**And that's a wrap for this chapter! Stay tuned for the next one! Don't forget to review! I really appreciate them! :)**


	3. For This, I Thank You

**Yay! an update! Thank you to all who have reviewed, alerted, and faved! Hope you like this chapter! Don't forget to review! :D**

* * *

Atarhi took in her surroundings with a sigh, it was a little difficult considering she was upside down, but even so, she managed.

The Commissioner had taken to his patrol car and was barking orders into the radio...something about demanding backup. Not that it would matter, what were a couple dozen cops compared to a Bat, Artificially intelligent alien tech, and a Green Lantern?  
They wouldn't stand a chance. They needed a plan quick. Her ring was losing power and her other two teammates weren't faring too well either.

She looked around and noticed Poison Ivy a few feet below, petting one of the long thorny vines affectionately.

'_Crazy bitch' _She thought.

She tried to remember back to anything that would help them...drills...exercises...wait a minute...Kyle Rayner had taught her some pretty helpful techniques with situations like this...now if she could only implement them...

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She let her body go limp and her hands and feet fell slack against the vines.

_Focus. _

Poison Ivy just happened to look up and noticed the sudden change to the girl she had imprisoned.

The two boys were staring at her while struggling against the vines holding them back, she was ok, right?

The red-headed woman elevated herself on a vine to meet face to face with the lantern.

"Did you give up already sweetie? I was hoping you'd stay alive a bit longer so we could have some fun, but oh well, I guess they don't make superhero's like they used to anymore."

She smirked evilly but it was short lived. The girl's bright green eyes snapped opened with a new ferocity that surprised the villainess.

Not a second later, a bright green plasma blast hit her square in the abdomen, causing her to tumble off her vine onto the ground below.

Atarhi strained against the branches a moment before they snapped. She levitated upward slightly for a moment while her eyes flickered a bright green.

She flew over to Robin first and removed the branch from his neck, letting him free himself with his birdaraang while she attended to Blue Beetle.

They reached the ground and she brushed a thorn from her pant leg.

Robin titled his head. "How did you-""

She smiled. "You know what they say, if there's a will, there's a way."

"Oh you little brats! I'm going to make you all fertilizer for my babies!"

The three heroes turned quickly enough to see Ivy rise up again with the vines.

They looked to each other before running off and ducking behind the side of a building.

Atarhi looked at her ring. "Uh...guys I'm almost on empty here...somebody has a plan..right?"

Robin nodded briskly and reached into his belt, pulling out what looked like three small grenades. They all turned and looked at him skeptically.

"If we can get all three of these to hit the main root, we should be able to subdue her."

They both nodded. "Sounds good."

Atarhi stood and looked to her ring. "I should have enough power to fly them to their destination, you guys wanna take Miss Bitch over there?"

Robin smirked at the nickname. "Alright. Let's do it!"

Both boys jogged out and ran at her. Atarhi pondered her objective a moment before taking off as fast as she could, grenades in hand.

Her ring was blinking fast now. _C'mon..don't die..don't die, not now!_

Luckily the root came into view, she swung her arm back and twisted as she threw it as far as she could. Just as they left her hands, her ring blinked a final time before shutting down completely and she ended up falling from the couple feet she was at onto the pavement below.

She caught sight of Robin giving an uppercut to Ivy's jaw before the woman slumped over unconscious.

She narrowed her eyes triumphantly at their small victory and began picking herself off the ground.

She had her knees pressed to her chest and sighed deeply. She hadn't had that big of a mission in awhile.

When she looked up Robin and Blue Beetle were standing in front of her. Ivy was being loaded into an Arkham City patrol vehicle.

The Boy Wonder extended his arm. "Need a hand?"

She nodded gratefully and took it as he gently pulled her up. She covered her mouth quickly and they both noticed.

"What's wrong?"

She waved them off. "It's nothing...I just get a little nauseous when my ring dies, that's all.."

They both nodded as they headed back up the building to the Bio-ship.

Atarhi rubbed her face tiredly. Man she hated letting her ring die, every time she did she always felt like shit...that's when she noticed the small drops of blood leading in a line directly in front of her. She looked forward and saw Robin limping slightly, part of his pant leg had been cut and he had a scratch leading from his knee to the upper part of his calf.

"Hey, you're bleeding!"

He stopped and turned to face her before looking down. "Oh, yeah, I guess I am.."

The Bio ship came into view and she ran ahead of him. "Here, let me take care of that on the way back."

"Nah, it's fine, I've got it covered."

"No really, I got some minor first aid training on Oa...plus it's the least I could do..."

Blue Beetle rubbed his neck as they stepped through doorway into the ship. "Least you could do for what?"

She looked to her side. "For being so open about me joining you on the mission...I feel like we all really clicked out there."

Robin ran a gloved hand over his leg. "You did pretty good out there...for a newbie...". He said playfully.

She grinned. "Alright, alright, Wonder-boy, show me where the antiseptic is...

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please give me the gift of constructive criticism, I'd appreciate it very much! :D**


	4. School Days

**Wow. This is definitely a long chapter, but we've got a lot happening. Either way...this might be the best so far...actually. But I'll let you guys be the judge. And here's a shoutout to my reviewers, favoriters, and alerters! Thank so much you guys! It means a lot :)**

**Anywho, don't forget to review this chapter! I'd really like the feedback and constructive criticism for her, Thanks!**

**~Enjoy :)**

* * *

The Bio ship had landed in the hangar minutes ago and Gamma squad was steadily making their way back to the briefing room.

Blue Beetle's armor had receded and the scarab had melded back into his skin, making him Jaime once more.

Robin led the procession, still in costume, with some gauze wrapped around his leg, just enough to hold it until he could get it looked at more thoroughly.

Atarhi shuffled behind him, her eyelids drooping, but the shadow of a smile still on her face.

They looked forward where Nightwing and Hal Jordan were watching a feed of a news report from Gotham, highlighting what happened with Ivy.

Nightwing sat up and nodded his head at the trio. Hal stood beside him, looking at Atarhi proudly.

"You did well, team."

The three all beamed but returned to a blank expression when Nightwing continued to speak.

"But, there is always room for improvement..."

They sighed, it looked like they'd be getting a lecture.

"But, even with the complications, it was a great job on all your parts. Take the rest of the night off, we'll be having an early morning sparring session in the morning."

They all nodded and smiled, Nightwing returning the gesture before turning back to his computer.

Atarhi blew some hair out of her face before looking to the boys. Jaime facepalmed and swore quietly.  
"oh mierda! I forgot about my world cultures paper." He spun on his heel as he started jogging to the zeta beam. "I've got to go guys, see you at the sparring session!" With that, he was gone.

Atarhi bounced on her heels awkwardly. Robin coughed. "I should probably go help Nightwing...and get my leg looked at...so..."

Atarhi nodded briskly. "O-of course...I'll uh see you tomorrow then?"

He nodded and smirked. "See you then.."

Atarhi turned and started down the hallway before stopping suddenly. _Wait a minute...where the hell am I supposed to go?_

She was just about to jog back and find Hal to ask when a little green parakeet went flying by, stopped in midair, backtracked and ended up in front of her face. In a fraction of a second the bird transformed into a green boy.

He made a toothy grin and looked up at her. "Hey, you're back!...Atarhi, right?"

She nodded and knelt down in front of him. "And you must be that cute little green munchkin I met earlier?" She ruffled his hair gently.

He giggled and pushed her away playfully. "Only my sister is allowed to do that!" He said with a triumphant grin.

She formed an "O" with her mouth. "That's right, I never got to meet Miss Martian and Superboy! Are they around now?"

He shook his head. "Superboy's out in Smallville...and I think my sister is at a sleepover with her friends from cheerleading..."

She nodded. "I guess I'll just have to meet them later..."

Atarhi stood up and looked down the hall anxiously. _Now what?_

She looked down when she heard a sound like a game starting. Beastboy had taken out a Nintendo DS and was staring at the screen intently.

She smiled. "Whatcha playing, Beast Boy?"

He looked up at her and tilted the screen. "Pokemon! Did you use to play when you were little?"

She smirked and folded her arms over her chest. "Used to? I still do!"

He grinned. "Really?"

Atarhi nodded and tilted her head in thought. "I don't mean to brag, but my Charizard was a pretty big force to be reckoned with, If I do say so myself."

"You have a charizard!?" He grabbed her arm. "You can help me train my team!"

Without another word, Gar was pulling her down the hallway by the arm.

* * *

Hal Jordan scratched his head as he wandered through the halls of Mount Justice; having just lost his student.

Giving up he reached his hand up near his mouth, using his ring as a communicator.

"Atarhi? You there?"

A few seconds later a reply came through.

"Yeah Hal? What's up?"

He rolled his eyes. "Uh, not to bother you,..but where in the hell are you? You disappeared on me..."

"Oh! Sorry, I'm in Gar's room.."

"Gar?"

"Beastboy..."

Hal facepalmed. "Alright, I'll be there in a minute. "

* * *

Sure enough, Hal Jordan, Green Lantern ended up outside the team's rooms a minute later. He turned the corner and looked inside the room with an unclosed door. The walls were painted a lush green color and a wide array of animals covered it. It looked almost like a rainforest.

The bed was a sandy brown color. There he saw quite a suprising sight.

Beast Boy was sprawled out on his stomach on the bed, nursing a lollipop with his mouth. Atarhi was seated on the bed next to him, her legs outstretched over the side, sucking a lollipop as well while looking at the boy's DS screen intently.

"Ok, Gar, now if you give your Venusaur a defense stat boost, you should be able to defeat that gym leader and-" She looked up suddenly.

"Oh hey Hal."

Hal Jordan shook his head dismissively. "You two are on a first name basis I see...having fun?"

Beastboy nodded and sat up. "Atarhi was helping me with my Pokemon team. She's really good at it!"

Hal rolled his eyes. "Oh believe me...I know...can't get her to stop playing. But I'm gonna have to borrow her for awhile..."

He nodded. "Noted. See ya later Atarhi!"

She smiled and waved before scurrying after the older lantern.

* * *

Stepping through the long hallway again, they reached the end of it before Hal touched a keypad and the door slid open. Atarhi stepped through first and grinned at the paint. There was a wide array of different shades of green splattered like a collage on the wall. Her bed was GL Green complete with the lanterns. Posters of Hal Jordan, Guy Gardner, and Kyle Rayner decorated the walls. A small mirror was hung adjacent to it, with a closet to the side. A long desk with a chair was in the corner, complete with an empty Charizard backpack hung over it, spilling out with a DS and various other items. A small easel and paint supplies were positioned next to it, with a bright empty canvas, waiting to be painted on.

Atarhi ran to the bed quickly and sat on it smiling. "You even brought all my stuff! Thanks Hal!"

He nodded before sitting on the chair. "Alright Atarhi...we need to talk.."

She sighed before laying down on the bed, hugging a Pikachu pillow to her chest.

"So, I've talked to Nightwing and we've made the arrangements for you to be living here for now...I'd take you back to Coast City to live with Carol and I...but that could raise some suspicions that'd we'd like to avoid.

"Of course."

"Now we need to discuss what school you're going to be attending..."

Atarhi blanched. She'd been going to the school set up for the various species of life up on Oa. It was set up similar to Earth school, but still, there were certainly differences.

"Now, we've got a few options...since it's only the end of September you shouldn't be too far behind on material...Nightwing said we could have you start at Happy Harbor, Keystone High, Central City High, Gotham Academy..."

"Whoa..whoa wait...Gotham Academy? Isn't that for the geniuses and rich kids?"

Hal chuckled. "No Atarhi, but you do have to be pretty smart...you could go, though...your skills in Biology rival half of the adults up on Oa...not to mention I've see you work with a microscope...I looked into it and they have lots of science programs...I think it would be good for you."

She bit the lower half of her lip and drummed her fingers on the pillow. "You really think so?

He nodded and stood up. "I know so, and besides, if you really can't handle it there, we could always try Happy Harbor or something..."

He reached under the desk and picked up her lantern before handing it to her.

"Better charge your ring, you've got training tomorrow...and then-"

She took the lantern gently and ran her fingers over the side, moments away from charging it.

"And then I start school at Gotham Academy..."

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Don't forget to review! I'd really like the constructive criticism~ :D**


End file.
